Under His Wing
by adventure prince
Summary: Aarch has trouble keeping his youngest player under control so when a certain black haired striker push's his coach too far it's time for action and he must enforce his role as a role model and authority figure. WARNING: Contains spanking of a teenager, don't like don't read, Please R&R if you like.


**A/N: I do not own Galactik Football Enjoy the fic ^^**

Being the coach, Aarch had a lot of responsibility, organising matches, registering his team for the tournaments, supervising the Snow Kids training and making sure that they didn't get into any trouble or get hurt to the point where they couldn't participate in matches. He took pride in his job but sometimes things just weren't that easy.

It all started when the team went to planet Wamba to play a friendly match with it's team and naturally upon arrival they had been swarmed by press and fans alike, so they had to wade through them to get to their hotel, the process would have been a lot easier if Micro-Ice hadn't stopped to make idle chit-chat with a fan.

This annoyed Aarch to no end as he had told his players a million times before that they could talk with fans AFTER they had checked in and were settled but Micro-Ice seemed to think the opposite.

Eventually they reached Hotel and just managed to get through the lobby into the elevator when the youngest player of the Snow Kids stepped out of the elevator to let the reporters get some snap shots of him. Aarch groaned, grabbed the black haired boy by the hood and yanked him back inside just as the door closed.

"Micro-Ice I am getting fed up of this, you do this every time and I'm telling you to knock it off!" Aarch scolded, Micro-Ice didn't reply, he just made a sour face and turned away, Aarch didn't need a reply to know that his words had gotten through to Micro-Ice.

Aarch didn't like to scold his players especially not Micro-Ice, he held no favouritism towards the kid but he had to admit that he had taken a shine to the young striker and whilst he would never admit aloud but he felt something of a kinship with him, since the boy had no father to speak of and whilst D'jok filled the role of Big Brother very well Aarch felt that Micro-Ice needed a male role model to take him under their wing and guide him, however his childish and mischievous behaviour got on Aarch' nerves sometimes, like now.

Once they were settled in Aarch allowed The Snow Kids to go and have some time to themselves (And give him some time to relax too) but told them to be back before it got dark. Aarch spent most of the day either reading or taking a nap, even he could find the time to relax.

Several hours later Aarch awoke from his peaceful nap and looked outside his hotel window, it was dark and judging by the time on his digital clock, Aarch expected everyone to be in bed and to make sure he got up to go and check, they were in the private suit so Aarch didn't have to worry about other guests.

The white haired Coach peeked into each of the kids rooms and could see that each one of them fast asleep. Aarch smiled as he turned back to head to his room all eight of his players were sound asleep in bed...eight? Eight?! Aarch turned on his heels and double checked.

Rocket, Tia, Mai, Mark, Yuki, Thran, Ahito, D'jok...MICRO-ICE! That kid was going to be in so much trouble when Aarch found him! The man put on his coat and was just waiting for the elevator to come when it's doors slid open to reveal none other then the guilty party himself.

"Micro-Ice where the heck have you been? I was just about to go out and find you..." Aarch' voice trailed off when he noticed the boys absent minded expression, flushed cheeks and unfocussed eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Suuure coash hic!" Micro-Ice slurred, his tongue lolling out of his mouth like a panting dog.

Aarch examined him for a moment before it started to dawn on him, could it be? No it could, It was! Micro-Ice was drunk! How the heck did that happen!? Better question, who gives a thirteen year old booze!?

"Whelp, I bes' hic! git to bed" Micro-Ice slurred again as he staggered forward, he would have fallen flat on his face if Aarch hadn't been there to steady him. Aarch thought it was a miracle that he had gotten this far without getting hurt but boy was he in for it! Without a moments hesitation he slung Micro-Ice over his shoulder and carried him to his room, there was no way Micro-Ice was sleeping in his room when there was a risk that he would get up and disturb the others with his shameful antics. Aarch laid the boy down on the spare bed after taking off his shoes and socks and in a flash he was out like a light and despite how angry he was Aarch managed to get back to sleep as well.

Come morning Aarch awoke to the sound of someone throwing their guts up. Aarch got up and went to the bathroom where he found the black haired boy hunched over the toilet, looking as pale as a ghost.

Aarch filled up a glass of water and dipped an evaporating, he then had Micro-Ice drink it and watched as the colour returned his face, Wamba' used herbs as cures for minor ailments, hangover was one of them.

"Thanks coach" Micro-Ice smiled sheepishly as he sat on the bed he had used for the night, Aarch stood in front of him with crossed arms and narrow eyes.

"I don't even want to know how you got drunk last night but what I do want to know is what were you thinking!?" Aarch exclaimed. "You're under age! if the police had seen you then you would have been arrested and spent the night in a cell or worse a hospital bed!" Aarch threw his hands into the air in exasperation as he began to pace. "Do you have any idea how worried D'jok would have been? How worried the entire team would have been if they had gotten up this morning and found you gone? I was scared out of my mind when I came to check on all of you and found you gone!" Aarch looked up from his pacing to see that Micro-Ice had a guilty-sad look on face with a bit nervousness to add to it as well. "You seem to be ashamed of your actions, good, you SHOULD be ashamed!" Aarch scolded but in a lighter tone.

"I-I'm sorry" Micro-Ice mumbled as his face dropped to the floor only for Aarch to lift it again by the boys chin.

"I'm sorry too Micro-Ice but you're not getting off lightly, you're going to be punished" Aarch stated.

"Yes Coach" was his only reply. Micro-Ice held back the urge to groan, what was Aarch going to do? Making do laps until his feet were covered in blisters and his legs felt like wooden poles or making do push-ups until his arms came off?

Aarch sighed, releasing Micro-Ice' head and then sat next to him on the bed much to the younger males confusion before he started to get the idea of what Aarch had in mind.

"Um...Aarch, when you say that I'm going to be punished you don't mean that you're going to...?!" Micro-Ice eyes widened when Aarch suddenly grabbed both of his hands and pulled him face down over his lap.

"Spank you? Yes Micro-Ice that is exactly what I'm going to do, what you did was reckless and dangerous and you deserve some severe punishment for it!" Aarch scolded, taking advantage of the boys surprise to pin his arms to the small of his back.

"B-But you're not my dad" Micro-Ice stammered looking over his shoulder.

Aarch gave Micro-Ice a steely look "I may not be your father but I am responsible for you and the main authority figure while you're here" He retorted. The white haired male then curled his fingers into the waistband of Micro-Ice' pants and underwear and lowered them down to his knees.

"W-What!?" Micro-Ice gasped, blushing bright red.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep your pants up after that little stunt did you?" Aarch raise a brow and before Micro-Ice even had a time to answer Aarch raised his hand into the air and brought it down hard on Micro-Ice bare backside with a loud CRACK!

Micro-Ice yelped as Aarch' hand came in contact with his bare bottom, the mans hand was so big that it fit across both of Micro-Ice cheeks leaving behind a large pink handprint on his behind.

"OW! Not so hard!" Micro-Ice whined. "It hurts!"

"That's the point" Aarch rolled his eyes as he landed another swat and then another until he had picked up a steady rhythm.

Micro-Ice tried to keep up a facade by gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling but that didn't mean that the pain wasn't there!

"You do NOT drink! and you do NOT stay out past curfew!" Aarch scolded puncturing every word with a blistering smack to each cheek, making them bounce under his heavy palm.

One particular hard swat caused the black haired boys eyes to snap open and release the flood of tears that ran down his cheeks and dripped off of his chin. He also opened his mouth to release a small sob.

At last Aarch was getting through to the kid but now he was starting to find this harder then he thought, it made him feel bad that he was making Micro-Ice cry so that he would learn but the coach had to remind himself that he was doing this for his own good, still he had to stop soon Micro-ice' backside was becoming really red.

"I trust there will be no more late night antics?" Aarch asked, pausing so that Micro-Ice had the chance to reply.

"N-No Coach..." Micro-Ice sobbed, hanging limp over Aarch' knees.

That was all Aarch needed to hear, Micro-Ice had clearly learned his lesson but now Aarch felt a twinge in his chest as he looked down at the sobbing footballer in his lap. He cleared his throat as he released the boys arms and righted his clothes and then did the unexpected, he sat Micro-Ice on his knee and pulled him into a hug, it just seemed to come naturally.

Micro-Ice Gripped at Aarch' shirt and cried into his chest as the man put one arm around him while the other ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Shhh it's alright now, all is forgiven little one" Aarch soothed.

Micro-Ice cried into the man's chest until his sweet nothings and comforting motions calmed him down and he settled in Aarch' arms. "You're not anymore?" He asked.

Aarch shook his head "No Micro-Ice all is forgiven but I'm afraid that until we leave and with the exception of our upcoming match you are not allowed to leave this suit, consider yourself grounded"

"Awww" Micro-Ice whined, bulging his bottom lip out into a pout.

For the first time Aarch smiled warmly and ruffled his hair "Don't worry I'll keep you company" He had nothing better to do anyway.

Micro-Ice let out a giggle when Aarch ruffled his hear and then shifted it out of his eyes. "Thanks Aarch" 

Over the next few days Aarch did indeed keep Micro-Ice company, indulging him in his jokes and little quirks, at one point they even had a pillow fight. In the end it didn't seem like such a bad thing being grounded and Micro-Ice actually enjoyed the quality time he got to spend with the white haired coach.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
